


[PODFIC] Incense, by ThunderheadFred

by Thimblerig



Series: Incense [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), First Time, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Getting Together, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Love Confessions, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Multi, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Scents & Smells, Sentient Bentley (Good Omens), The Bentley Ships It (Good Omens), The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Not you.I know what You smell like./ˈinˌsens/a gum, spice, or other substance that is burned for the sweet smell it produces.make (someone) very angry.Aziraphale asks Crowley to help him pick out a new suit. Crowley may not be ready to deal with the unexpected aftereffects of the ineffable body-swap, but the Bentley has her own ideas.A get-together fic laced with scent memories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThunderheadFred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderheadFred/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Incense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337778) by [ThunderheadFred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderheadFred/pseuds/ThunderheadFred). 

##  _/ˈinˌsens/_

  1. a gum, spice, or other substance that is burned for the sweet smell it produces.
  2. make (someone) very angry.

* Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13ynMj56xb6J3Ztd2gnzPYfv2L6NHON4v/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Crowley buried his face in a silk-lined coat, groaning at his own stupidity. “Fresh grass and lilacs and… and… fucking lemon biscuits. How did I not—shouldn't even be able—You smell like—like a goddamn picnic!”_
> 
> _Aziraphale went utterly still. “So what if I do.”..._

* Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1550AQ-kPNThXEEV0mkBQpe9aut7EeGVF/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It’s the spin, darling..._

* Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/180hAznYxJSBEdSipHuR9dyehlkR5cHzg/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // I edited the 42nd footnote slightly, because I'd already attributed the song in the forenotes and because scraps of it have been playing all the way through. Hope that's okay.
> 
> // My, that was a *lot* of trilled Rs in this chapter. Story-important trilled Rs, no less. I made a valiant effort! Tell them that, when they look for my body...

**Author's Note:**

> Programs: Audio Evolution for Mobile, Music Editor, LogoPit
> 
> Cover: The cover image is a photo by Antonin Bonnent; an impression of Dior's Eau Sauvage made in some kind of white substrate, possibly flour, and adapted from the cover of the original fic.
> 
> Music: "The Silicone Veil" by Susanne Sundfør, 2012. I don't have permission to use this, and will happily edit it out if the artist asks me to. I do own a copy of the album. (It's a banger.)
> 
> This story has the kind of prose that makes me want to roll around in it 'til I smell like The Cinnamon Peeler's Wife, and I am grateful to ThunderheadFred for permission to record it.


End file.
